


Wendigo Heist (Discontinued)

by Kateglitter



Series: Strength [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateglitter/pseuds/Kateglitter
Summary: Fear is an interesting tool for akumas. Ridicule for that fear makes it even more dangerous. Teased for being afraid of the monster of Until Dawn by his friends, Hawk moth creates his most dangerous akuma yet. A hero in disguise and a weakened villain cross paths and are forced try to work together to survive the Wendigoes and reflect on themselves with each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Strength [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend, who pushed me to release this idea.

"Why are you so scared of this game it's not like they can get you?" asked Parker's friend. A teen boy named Parker was at his friend's place and they were playing until dawn on his games counsel. While his friend enjoyed it, Parker couldn't look the creatures on the screen. Not because of fear, like his friend thought, but rather out of pity for the fact they used to be humans. His friend, Bradley, would always tease him for his scared nature or his pitying nature. Bradley has been playing the same prank on him with the monsters from that game for weeks.

"That's it!" Screamed Parker. "I am tired of your constant teasing. Whenever I'm here, your always teasing me about something and I am done." With that, Parker left his friend's place and began walking straight home, unaware of a dark butterfly following him and landing on the remote he forgot to put in his bag.

"Makkapitew," the voice spoke to him. "I am Hawk-moth. I can give you the power to become the monster your friend teases you for supposedly fearing. You know what I ask of in return don't you?"

Despite Parker's conscience telling to refuse, the power of the akuma was louder than it's whisper's. All Parker could muster up to say was, "I'm in."

With those words the human Parker was gone and the wendigo akuma was born, at the cost of Parker's sanity. In the future, if you asked Hawk-moth about the akuma, he would call it the greatest mistake of his life. However, if you asked a normal girl or a peacock villain, they would say that it was the eyeopener they've needed for a long time.


	2. Thrill of the Chase and Thrill of Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of thoughts pondering through head, Marinette starts a new day with dealing with a witch-like Rossi and an akuma attack. It's Paris, what do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I don't have a planned schedule. So, just bear with me here.

For once Marinette was 10 minutes early for school. Since she was early and Alya wasn't there yet, Marinette decided to go through her things in her locker. By the time she was finished, she closed her locker door to find Lila staring at her.

"What do you want Lila?" Marinette asked not wanting to deal with the drama that came from dealing with Lila that day.

"Well," Lila began to explain. "I'm meeting with Adrien to talk about our next photo-shoot and I saw you and thought I'd say hey." Marinette has been dealing with Lila's antics long enough to know that Lila was only there to gloat and try to rile up Marinette. Any other day it would have worked, but Marinette was actually distracted by a noise she heard out side.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette asked interrupting the gloat session that was starting to tune out.

"Wow you must be really desperate to make up a false noise," Lila said. But before she could say anything more, they both heard a sound of glass breaking.

"Okay you and I both heard that," Marinette claimed before running to check what broke the window. When she got to the area, she froze at the sight of the wendigo. Once Lila followed her she noticed the monster as well, before Lila could react, Marintette whispered to her, "Don't move a muscle."

Ignoring what she said, Lila screamed in terror alearting the monster of their presence. "Darn it, Lila!" Marinette yelled. "Now we're dead." Despite her hatred for Lila however, Marinette chased the wendigo away as bait and yelled at Lila to get to the classroom. Marinette was chased by the wendigo all across the campus and couldn't transform, without the risk of becoming wendigo food. Miraculous or no, she did not want to be too close to that thing. Eventually, she was able to get to the library and hide behind a bookshelf. However, despite Makkapitew having no sense of humanity in him, he still had his brains and was able to predict where Marinette could be hiding. 

With his silent sneaking he attacked Marinette from behind and bit her ruining her jacket and causing her shoulder to bleed. Before it could further devour her, Marinette quickly caused some books to fall, hitting the wendigo and allowing her time to make a run straight to her classroom. When she got there, she noticed her other classmates and teacher were there in the classroom.

"Girl your alive," Alya said rejoiced, as she pulled her into a giant hug. "Those monsters came out of nowhere and started attacking us. We were able to get here, but Lila told us you got eaten." Marinette wasn't fully surprised to hear that Lila lied to leave her for dead, yet at the same time, she felt somewhat offended that despite saving her Lila still wanted her dead. 

"What was that thing?" Adrien asked.

"I think it's a wendigo based akuma" Marinette answered. "It's based of the ones in a horror game called Until Dawn, except this wendigo is alot smarter than the original ones. It still had enough skill to plan a near sneak attack on me, when I was able to make a clean get away. For some odd reason though there was something on the creatures back and I couldn't get a good look at it, because someone alerted it." Marinette closed off her explanation with a stare at Lila.

"Wait," Max asked. "I thought you hated horror games. How could you know about wendigos?" With that question, they all turned to stare at her.

"I have a friend who once made me watch him play the game, and I remembered the stuff I learned while panicking," Marinette replied as if it were no issue. "Plus some info about Wendigos were in the book we had to read last night."

"Marinette what happened to your shoulder?" Lila asked feigning concern

"The Wendigo got ahold of me, but I'll be okay," Marinette replied, while remaining calm.

"But what if that's how they turn you," Lila brought up. Honestly Marinette has had enough of Lila after nearly being expelled and lying about her being eaten alive. However, she's remaining silent at Adrien's request. "You should leave so no one gets hurt."

"Guys the bites aren't infectious," Marinette tried desperately to explain. "I'll be okay."

"But akuma's can give different ablities to already powerful creatures," Kim brought up. "Look at what happened with Queen Wasp and Pharaoh. I'm sorry Marinette, but you need to leave. for everyone's safety."

"Guys let's at least make sure first, before we do anything rash," Juleka tried to quietly plead. "Marinette wouldn't put us in danger willingly."

"But what if it's not her, but the thing controlling her," Nino brought up. "Like Kim said, the akumas can do strange things."

"Everyone lets just put it to a vote and we'll go from there," Lila proclaimed. " All those in favor of Marinette staying go to the left and those who think she could hurt us, go to the right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Marinette's classmates decide? What was Bustier thinking, with allowing this to happen? Will Marinette ever transform? Find out when I can post the next chapter.


	3. A Desperate Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to a different perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, the results of the vote will be revealed in the next chapter. I just wanted to show you all how Mayura plays into this before they cross paths.

Nathalie was handling an errand for the Agrestes. She was using a cane for balance. Apparently using a damaged miraculous effected her in both civilian and villain form. On her way to drop off Adrien's forgotten assignment, she couldn't help but feel like something was amidst in the school's atmosphere. When she got there, the first thing she saw, was Marinette being chased by some kind of monster that looked like it would eat her. 

As much as Nathalie wanted to hide and get Adrien out of the school, her conscience told her to help Marinette first. So, she hid in the closest empty classroom, blocked the windows and transformed into Mayura. 

Mayura started to look for where Marinette had gone and heard a scream that came from the library. Realizing that Marinette was there, she rushed to the library doors, only to see her cause a pile of books land on the creature and Marinette sprinting to the classroom. She witnessed as the wendigo was about to get to the door, and with an, "Over here," she grabbed the monster's attention and led it away. 

While running, Mayura stopped to reflect on why she was doing this. Marinette wasn't someone close to her, yet she didn't want to leave her to the beast. Plus, there was a chance Adrien was there and she didn't want to risk him being hurt. Even though she may help out Gabriel more often than Adrien, she can't help but feel emotionally attached for the boy as well. After a few minutes of running, the weakening effects of the damaged miraculous got to her, allowing the monster to catch up to her. 

Blocked between a wall and a monster she thought to herself, "this is how I die." Then just as she thought her fate was sealed with the grip of the monster's hand, she heard the voice of an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this story is more of two characters' self-reflection than it is an action or salt fic. While there is some action and salt, there is not enough to label it in that category.


	4. Keep Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for paths to cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, they are going to get longer.

To the left, there was Alya, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Max. The the right however, stood Kim, Nino, Lila, Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel. Only Adrien stayed to the middle of the room. For the vote also showed that he'd rather stay to the impartial sidelines than risk his status to help a friend. Silently, Marinette was pleading for Adrien to stand by her and be the friend he promised he would be. 

"Well Marinette," Lila began in a slightly snarky tone. "Looks like the majority of us find ourselves in danger with you around." While she wouldn't admit it aloud, Lila was glad things turned out this way. Now Marinette either be eaten or become those things and she'll look like the hero in the classes' eyes. "Now get out before you turn into one of those things," Lila said feigning scared.

"Fine," Marinette said heartbroken. Guess Lila did what she promised after all, she turned most of her friends against her, but she took solace in the fact that part of the class still had her back at the end of the day. Yet with Adrien being indecisive, she doesn't know if she could ever trust him. "Be careful and block the windows." With that Marinette left the room and once she saw the door locked she let Tikki out of her ruined jacket.

"Well," Tikki said trying to find the right thing to say. "At least you'll be able to transform without suspicion. Also, that Lila girl is just rotten." Before Tikki could say anymore, however, Marinette heard the wendigo screech and follow another person to the basement part of the school, where Horrificator attacked. Upon getting there, she noticed that the monster was, suprisingly, chasing Mayura. Unwilling to let her die, Marinette grabbed a nearby slingshot and pebble and used it to attack the wendigo. Upon throwing the wendigo's attention off Mayura, she found another pebble and launched it into a supply closet. Once the Wendigo got in the closest, Marinette quickly shut the door and locked it to buy the two some time.

"You, okay," Marinette asked, super villain or not, she didn't want anyone to get hurt during this mess. 

"Why did you help me," Mayura asked, trying to get to the point and not reveal her pain to the girl.

"That Wendigo was going to kill you," Marinette explained. "I couldn't just let you die."

"Wendigo?" Mayura asked confused.

"The monster that attacked you is called a wendigo," Marinette explained. "I thought Hawkmoth would've told you this since you're out in the field."

"Hawkmoth didn't tell me anything about this," Mayura admitted. "If I was aware, I wouldn't have come near this place. I'm just as, if not more than, confused as you."

"Okay," Marinette accepted.

"You believe me?" Mayura asked shocked.

"I don't have a reason not too," Marinette explained. "Plus, looking back, I don't think you would've had a hand in a plan this reckless and dumb."

Before they could talk more, they heard a sound that did not come from the supply closet. "I think the Wendigo found a way to build an army," Mayura whispered. "We should run and figure out a plan."

"Agreed," Marinette said, not wanting to waste anytime. Marinette and Mayura went ran to the other side of the room, only for Marinette to find an old door in the floor. Remembering what was below it, Marinette realized that they found a temporary escape. 

"Down here, quickly," Marinette told her.

"Why," Mayura asked still confused and silently panicking.

"We can hide down here and wait for the heat to die off," Marinette told her. "Or do you have a better idea?" 

Upon hearing another screech Mayura simply replied, "Bunker it is." With that they quickly went through the door and locked it before the Wendigos could find them. When the Wendigos entered the basement, their loud screeches could be heard through the blocked lower door.

"Well," Marinette said once checking to make sure the room was soundproof. "Looks like we're gonna be down here while."


	5. When a Cat makes a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which "Josie" realizes that he messed up and runs into a friend.

After Marinette left, Adrien decided to search up the wendigos to learn what he can about them before transforming. After rereading the chapter about wendigos, he learned that the bites weren't harmless, like Marinette said. 

"Guys," Adrien said getting their attention. "We made a big mistake. The bites are harmless, meaning we sent Marinette to be eaten alive for no reason."

"I told you guys," Alya said and then turned to Lila. "You just sent my best friend to die. Marinette was right about you. You are a no good liar, who is willing to kill to get rid of her problems." 

"If I recall correctly," Lila said. "Over half the class kicked her out and model boy over here didn't even vote. And, all because he wanted to keep the illusion of peace. If he had voted, maybe Marinette wouldn't be monster chow." 

"Don't pin this all on me," Adrien said glaring at her. "I have warned you time and time again not to hurt the ones I love and that includes Marinette. Yet for some reason you seem to keep forgetting that part of our agreement." And with that, Adrien walked to the door. 

"Where are you going dude," Nino asked. 

"To find Marinette and beg her to forgive me," replied Adrien. "But most importantly, make sure she doesn't get killed." After his statement he left the room and hid in his locker, where Plagg was ready to scold him.

"You really messed up kid," Plagg belittled.

"I know, I admit I was an idiot," Adrien agreed.

"I told you that that girl was bad news and now pigtails is paying the price," Plagg brought up.

"Not if I can help it," Adrien replied determined. "Plagg Claws Out"

Of all the people Chat expected to see, his fencing buddy, Kagami, was not on the list. Then he remembered how Kagami's class is not far from his own. 

"Kagami," Chat said gaining her attention. "What are you doing out here, there's an akuma on the loose."

"I saw Marinette get kicked out of the classroom and chase after a wendigo. So, I decided to look for her," Kagami explained. "Those things are vicious and could kill her, if they haven't already." As soon as Kagami finished what she was saying, they heard a loud screech.

"I forgot those things can hear us too, huh," Chat admitted as the creatures started to seek them out. "Wait, when did more of them come in?"

"I don't know, but we need to hide," Kagami replied. They soon began to run through the halls, without the wendigos hearing them check the doors. However, when the wendigos started to surround them, they went to the closest door they could get into and barricaded the door. 

"What is this place," Chat Noir asked, while trying to regain his breathe. 

"Security room, by the looks of it," Kagami answered. As she look through the screens, she say something that brought her both joy and terror. "Marinette's alive," she called out. "She looks like she's in some bunker with.. uh oh."

"Uh oh," Chat repeated confused. "Who is she with?"

"Mayura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces have been placed on the chessboard.


	6. Death Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the the heat dies down, two people in a bunker open up fearing death at the exit.

"How long do you think we have until the akuma figures out it can get through wood with enough muscle?" Marinette asks as they both took a seat on the messy red couch.

"Given recent akuma records I say we have a while," Mayura asks. "Although at this rate I think we're both dead the second that door opens. By the way, why are you not with your class? I saw you run into the room."

"Lila saw the harmless bite the wendigo gave me and manipulated over half the class into leaving me to fend for myself," Marinette explained. "Although lets be honest, she probably wouldn't have had to try that hard. Most buy into her lies of slander and Adrien is a pushover. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"What did he do," Mayura asked surprisingly curious.

"Wait why do you care," Marinette asked before she was about to answer.

"We're going to be dead soon anyways," Mayura reminded her. "Might as well get some things off our chest beforehand."

"Adrien knows that Lila is a liar and when she was trying to kick me out, he just sat in the middle and did nothing," Marinette confessed, oblivious to the tears slowly forming. "He said he would always have my back but he didn't. He said her lies weren't hurting anyone. I guess that means I'm no one to him. I guess he never really cared." By the time Marinette was done talking, she was fully aware of the tears falling. 

"Have you ever opened up about your emotions like this before," Mayura asked. 

"No," Marinette answered weakly. "With the fear of the akumas and becoming my worst nightmare, my right to emotions is gone. But, I guess it's always been like that. My teacher makes me her puppet as she pulls my strings in her classroom. I'm a puppet when it comes to Adrien, as a betray my morals just to please him, and I'm a puppet to the class as I bend over backwards trying so hard to please the people who just sent me to my death."

"I'm sorry," Mayura whispered. "I never knew what we were doing to these people mentally. Have you tried to talk to your parents about this or about Lila?"

"There's no point," Marinette admitted. "They believe Lila as well. Did you know that when I was nearly expelled, they didn't have faith in my innocence? They then just baked me a cake and said they had faith in me the whole time, but they didn't. I don't have anyone I can go to and deep down it kills me with every struggle I go against." At that moment Marinette realized, that she finally screamed. "I mean I don't want to drag Luka into this and like my class Kagami would just ditch me to get what she wants."

"Wait," Mayura interrupted the much needed rant. "What makes you think she would do that to you? I thought you were friends." 

"I thought so too," Marinette replied. "But I overheard her say that she would ditch our friendship, if it meant she could be with him. I stood by her in being with him, I guess I was hoping to have that same jesture."

"I know how its feels," Mayura explained. "To feel alone and treated like a puppet. Even if it's by my own choices."

"What's it like on your end," Marinette asked curiously.

As they spoke and prepared for the impending doom, they somehow remained oblivious to the camera that recorded everything they said. And the ones who were listening, just realized how badly they messed things up with their friend.


	7. Wait What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinette and Mayura talk in the bunker, Kagami and Chat have a chat of their own.

"You see I'm always-," Mayura's voice was muted on the camera's by Kagami. They didn't realize that a main super villian was telling her darkest secrets, but maybe they ddn't care because they were still in shock with Marinette's confession.

Chat was in shock for most of what Marinette said. He was shocked that she liked him at one point, and, dare he think it, almost happy about it. But what she said about feeling as if he doesn't value her as a person made him pause. He always valued her as a person, a close friend, and someone he cared for deeply. Looking back he also realizes how oblivious he was to Marinette's struggling and the pain the Lila and his inaction have hurt her. He could have saved her life as a hero, but instead he took the cowards way out and did nothing, thus causing her to confide in Mayura and waiting for her death. Looking at it all together, it was no mystery as to why Marinette felt like he didn't care about her or value her. He made a promise to himself in tat moment. As soon as they escape this mess and save Marinette, he is going to his father and is going to demand him to fire Lila or he will make the company suffer.

Kagami wasn't handling Marinette's confessions well either. In all honesty she felt three emotions in that one moment. 

1\. She was furious with Adrien for his inaction on dealing with Lila. It was bad enough that he did nothing after she used him to cause her second official akumization, (she doesn't count the Hero's Day Incident) but sending someone to fend for her life when he is well aware of the head being a liar is inexcusable. 

2\. She had the feeling of regret. She regretted saying what she said to Ladybug about her friendship with Marinette. Whether or not she heard it, Kagami still felt bad for saying that. She promised herself that once this whole thing was over she would apologize to Marinette for hurting her feelings.

3\. The last feeling she had was relief. While she was upset at angry about what she had learned, she is able to find solace with the fact that Marinette is alive and seems to be well for the time being.

"Okay," Kagami said breaking the silence. "We'll deal with her mental problems later. RIght now we need to know where this bunker is."

"I'm already on it," Chat replied as he re-winded the feed to 10 minutes ago. When he saw the footage of Marinette helping Mayura into a room under the basement before the Wendigos attempted to charge at them.

"We need to get to the basement and get her out of there," Kagami whispered. "If we don't, those things will kill her and Mayura." She then grabbed her sword and prepared to leave the room.

"Do you even know how to deal with those things?" Chat Noir asked trying to think of a plan.

"I'll figure it out as I go," Kagami replied.

"I'm coming with you," responded Chat. "I'll explain more about these creatures on our way." He then extended his staff and opened the door to prepare for battle.


	8. A Change and a Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a new look and other go on a search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only going to say this once. What Mayura told Marinette will be brought up in the third part of the series.

"You ever feel like you could scream at your loudest and no one would hear you," Marinette asked Mayura as she tied her pink shoe laces. After Mayura told Marinette her deepest thoughts, Marinette started looking around the bunker and found her pink sweashirt and light blue workout pants that she hid down there over a year ago and decided they were better than her clawed up clothes. That and she found sneaker easier to fun in than her flats. 

"Story of my whole life," Mayura said, but before she could continue she heard Marinette going through some shelves trying to find something. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to level the playing field," Marinette replied. "After what you told me, I realized that if we just wait for these wendigo akumas to kill us, we'll die doing what we've been doing lately. And that's, staying silent and doing nothing. So far I found some archery gear, a rifle, a sword, and weirdest of all, a censor button." Once Marinette looked at the items a second time she realized something. "Okay two things official. One, I was not the last person to hide in this bunker. And two, whoever hid here before me was planning an all out attack on someone."

"Okay I never asked," Mayura began, trying to change the subject. "How did you figure out that these things were an akuma?"

"I saw something on the Wendigo that bit me's back," Marinette explained. "It looked like a darkened controller or something. And given by how merciless the victim is and his form. I think the game Until Dawn is connected."

"Okay so how do we contain them," Mayura questioned, slightly nervous. 

"Well out of these weapons," Marinette began to speak her thoughts. "The riffle is our best bet, since the other weapons would kill them or us. We should also try to look them into a place where they can't get out, so we can trace the original monster. Then we can detain whoever that is separately, so Ladybug and Chat Noir can deal with it without having to worry about loosing their heads, eyes, or spines."

"Okay," Mayura agreed. "Sounds like a plan." Mayura then proceed to walk to the door to prepare for an ambush. "You ready?"

"No," Marinette confessed. "But, we're doing this anyway."

Mayura then opened the door, only to find the wendigos have left the basement except for the one Marinette locked and barricaded.

"Okay," Marinette said breaking the tension. "The Wendigos are no longer here and have seem to have forgotten us. This means that either they changed hunting grounds or they're chasing someone else." as Marinette finished talking they both heard objects clatter near the room. Not wanting to face the second option, Marinette left the basement and proceeded near Damocles office. When they finally stopped, they noticed that a Wendigo conered two people she couldn't recognize from afar. Without thinking she handed Mayura the pistol and slowly backed away.

"Marinette what are you doing," Mayura asked genuinely confused by the girls actions. "We need to think of a plan.

Before she could say more, however, Marinette ran past her and jumped of the ledge and onto to wendigo. She wrapped her arms around it and hung on to the neck as if she were riding a mechanical bull and trying not to fall off. 

"SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT," Marinette yelled at Mayura, as she was trying to not let go or be killed.

Mayura then did as Marinette said and shot the wendigo, scaring it away from the three people just as Marinette let go of its neck. As sooon as the Wendigo left, Marinette came face to face with the people she had saved and were in shock because of her actions. Finally one of them spoke up.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, AFTER THAT," Kagami yelled at Marinette.


	9. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have one of the weirdest team-ups of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy.

"Marinette get behind me," Chat ordered upon noticing Mayura approaching them.

"Chat it's fine," Marinette explained. "She's not helping this akuma."

"Do you actually believe that?" Kagami asked.

"Well one did try to kill her a while ago," Marinette claimed. "Plus there is also the fact that this is a stupid plan that she would've said was reckless."

"Thanks," responded Mayura. "Also, grabbing a wendigo from behind and riding it like a carnival ride was a dumb idea."

"Did you have a better one?" Marinette asked. "If not then shut up," she responded bluntly to the shock of her friends and allies. "What? I have dealt with enough crap to last me a lifetime, so lets just go deal with these things, so we can all leave."

"Okay," Chat Noir said, frightened of Marinette's current anger. "Just calm down."

"Oh no I'm done being the calm one. Marinette said in rage. "I am tired of being pushed around. Today I have been attacked, betrayed, nearly killed, and was stuck in a bunker for over an hour with poison peacock over there. I just want to scream for once since the whole mess has started."

"Guys lets just come up with a plan to lock these things up until ladybug shows up okay," Kagami suggested. "Marinette do you know how to stop those things?"

"I think if we find the main akuma and destroy the game controller bag or something, we can lock up the butterfly for ladybug to deal with," Marinette thought aloud. "That should work right?"

"It might, but if not the akuma will go back to Hawkmoth," Mayura replied. "And either way, I will make sure a plan as dumb as this never happens again." 

"Good enough for me," Chat Noir replied. "Now we just need to bait them back down to the basement."

"Well we'll need some people to bait them out," Marinette explained. "The movement should help get their attention and round them all up. Then we can separate them and try to get a closer look at them all until we find the main wendigo."

"Good enough for me," Kagami responded. "So who will handle bait and who will handle lockdown?"

"I'll handle lockdown with Marinette," Mayura replied. "She knows these things well and I know how to handle akumas."

"I don't know if her working with you is the best idea," Chat Noir argued, not wanting Marinette stuck with Mayura any longer. 

"Would you rather risk your miraculous or Kagami's safety?" Marinette pointed out. 

"Fine," Chat agreed reluctantly and turned to Mayura. "But if she get hurt, I will kill you." 

And with that the two groups got ready for the ultimate Wendigo Massacre.


	10. Another Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Mayura get everything set up underground, while they talk about Marinette's outburst.

"Okay what was that?" Mayura asked Marinette. The two were finally back in the basement where they first crossed paths. Only this time they had a pan to deal with the monsters. "Hawkmoth has been trying to get you this angry for over a year and now you snap?" 

"Ignoring the fact that you just admitted to trying to get me akumatized with your boss," Marinette began. "I am honestly just sick of everything at this point. But given that it's taken you two and Lila this long to get me this mad, I should really get some credit."

"Well," Mayura confessed. "You won't have to worry about Lila anymore after this. If we get out of this alive, I am going to tell everyone how she's been helping us create akumas and amoks."

"Won't Hawkmoth get mad at you?" Marinette asked, surprisingly concerned for Mayura's safety. "You could just claim yourself as an anonymous source."

"You saved my life," Mayura reminded her. "Plus I can call it payback for what Hawkmoth did."

"Sometimes I wish emotions weren't so blinding," Marinette admitted.

"Me too," Mayura admitted. "I also wish the world would just let us move on from our emotions."

"Or those close to us at least," Marinette added. "I mean, looking back at everything that has happened, I'm glad I never told Adrien about my feelings. If we did end up together, I would still be silent by his passive and inconsiderate ways."

"The world just loves to ruin us doesn't it," Mayura claimed. "Even when we try to mature, it throws us into the same nightmare all over again. Hey what are you doing with that lead pipe?"

"Creating a basic baracade tool for the wendigo we locked in the closet," Marinette explained. "If we lock them up together, they will kill each other and I can't risk that."

"Well how do we seperate them, if we don't know how many there are?" Mayura brought up. 

"Simple," Marinette answered. "The diversion will let us know how many there are based on how loud the other two scream." Just as Marinette finished explaining they heard a medium loud scream. coming from the upper levels.

"RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY," they heard a male voice yell. 

"We should probably prep for between 5-8," Marinette told Mayura as she begun separating the traps.

"How do you know that," Mayura asked.

"If there were anymore they would be dead," Marinette responded. "Now lets finish these traps."


	11. Live Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Kagami talk about Marinette's personality change.

"Was Marinette acting weird to you," Kagami asked Chat Noir as they walked around the school.

"Yeah," Chat Noir agreed. "I've never seen her so strict or aggravated. What do you think Mayura did to her?"

"I honestlly don't think it was Mayura," Kagami confessed. "I think it was everything she's been through. Including the stuff we put her through. We silenced her and pushed aside so much, she felt like she didn't matter."

"She does matter though," Chat Noir claimed.

"I know that," Kagami stated obviously. "But, the point is that she doesn't feel like she does. After what we heard through the camera, I don't really blame her. All of us really messed up. I'm honestly surprised that she confided in Mayura though."

"I know right," Chat Noir agreed. "When did those two become "buddy buddy?"

"I don't know but that is going to be the second thing I talk to Marinette about if this plan works," Kagami replied. "That and apologize for contributing to her pain. I didn't mean that stuff I said about her that day. But, it doesn't excuse the fact that I said it and that I hurt her." But, before Kagami could say anymore, they heard rustling all around the campus. "Chat?" she called out nervously. Then as she turned around she was quickly noticed 3 Wendigos coming her way and she let out a scream.

"RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY," Chat Noir called out as he was being chased by 3 more. They then proceeded to run to the basement, where they hoped Marinette and Mayura were done setting up the traps.


	12. Sorry Guys

I know I wanted to complete this fan fic, but I'm afraid I have to cancel it. I've been talking to a therapist about my anxiety and my issues with trusting others and we've agreed that it's best for me to walk away from the media that feeds into my anxiety and increases my struggles. The show has done more damage to my health than good with it's messages and every time I think of adding to this fic, I feel like I'm feeding into the things I'm against. 

I appreciate you all reading this fic and I'm grateful for it all, but I need to do this for my mental recovery. It has nothing to do with you guys, it's just that I need to put my mental health first and the longer I'm stuck in the miraculous circle, the more I feel stuck. I can't write things based off of a show that uses things related to my inner struggles as a joke.

Before I close off, I want to explain why I am upset about the stuff in the show. When I look at Marinette, I see myself. I see myself once again being forced into silence, falling into the traps of toxic friendships, teachers doing nothing when I'm practically screaming, and when I'm treated like I'm always the one in the wrong when things are going haywire. I can't look at the show or most things that remind me of it without having a mental breakdown big or small, so I can't continue this. If any of you want to continue to this story, be my guest. All you have to do is let these characters scream and reflect. Thank you.


End file.
